Dangerous Love
by Amaranthialaflor
Summary: Imagine Chloe was just an innocent high school student with a deadly secret. One that would ultimately cost her her life. She was in love with a girl named Poison. She should have known better. (Short Story/ One Shot)


Poison had always been a very strange girl. She never spoke to the others in her school or hung out anywhere except that grave; which seemed strange to everyone because she hadn't even known the beautiful, athletic, popular Chloe Stevenson. The fact that Poison was her name was enough to make people avoid her. Poison didn't mind being alone but could often be found in the company of a boy named Nightmare. The two of them made quite the odd pair together always dressed in black as if they were on their way to a funeral. Even her raven black hair and bright violet eyes set her apart from her fellow blonde, blue eyed seniors.

High school didn't hold the same excitement for them as it did for the other kids with their pastel polos and golfing shorts. For these two going to school meant ridicule and solitude. As far as the others were concerned things would always be this way and senior year would be perfect. Poison and Nightmare would always be the two irrelevant freaks that nobody cared for. Well that turned out to be the wrong idea.

"Hey" I said approaching Nightmare, "Do you want to come to the graveyard with me after school?"

"Sure, but answer two questions for me first." said Nightmare, closing his locker and heading towards chemistry, the only class they had together today and the last class of the day.

"Ok ... I'll do my best" I replied wondering what he had in mind.

"How did you know Chloe, and why do you keep visiting her grave?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Uh, what makes you think I knew her at all?" I asked not wanting to give him a straight answer.

"The expression on your face when you read her name on that grave stone tells me you were more than just strangers in a hallway." He responded giving me that knowing look he always wore when he could see straight through my attempts at deceiving him.

I sighed knowing he wouldn't let it go if I changed the subject. My avoiding it would only make him more curious as to why I was lying.

"She was one of the only people in that stupid clique who had a brain. I ran into her once while she was visiting her grandfather's grave and we talked for like ten seconds. I could tell she was nothing like the other plastic girls in this school. I just think it's a shame that out of all of the plastics Chloe had to be the one murdered by some psycho."

I stopped walking noticing his facial expression change as he listened to my ranting.

"What ?" I asked the question apparent in my voice.

"Nothing" he said smugly "I just think it's strange that you feel so strongly about someone you claim to have only spoken to in passing."

"Well you know me, always strongly opinionated about everything. Vote Poison for class president she'll keep your feelings in mind" I said waving my arms around hysterically trying to change the subject.

He laughed at me leaning his head back the way he does sometimes when he forgets all the things he has to be sad about. Knowing that my change in subject wouldn't last long I seized the opportunity to keep his mind elsewhere.

"You don't seem to be taking my presidential campaign very seriously." I joked, hitting him on the arm in mock anger.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to picture you leading an army of plastics to the promised land without some major disagreements on the way. Like hair color for starters, I'm sure they would insist that you go blonde."

The bell for fourth period rang and students began making their way to class eager to end the school day and move set out for another fun Friday she got to class Poison couldn't help but notice everyone seemed a little less chirpy than usual. Even Becky Johnson the leader of the typical plastic girls at Dullsville High School was sitting in her chair silently picking at her nails looking fairly glum for her usual chipper self.

"Why does everyone seem so down today?" I asked "It looks like Becky's mirror stopped telling her she was the fairest in all the land."

Nightmare laughed glowing at the thought of Becky not getting her way for once.

"They're probably getting in character to cry at Chloe's wake tonight at the cemetery."

"What!" I exclaimed in shock. "When were you going to tell me that we'd have company at the cemetery tonight?"

"I thought you knew and that's why you wanted to go." He responded looking surprised at my reaction.

"Of course I didn't know. Do you really think I'd invite myself to a plastic party." I whispered trying not to draw any more attention to my little outburst.

"Forget it we'll just have to make other plans for the evening. How about we go to the Coffin Club?" I suggested trying to settle the angry feeling in my chest.

"Ok." He said cautiously probably trying to figure out if he'd visit when my parents put me in a mental health ward.

The Coffin Club was a gothic hang out spot we had stumbled across while visiting a friend on Crucifix Lane in Cold Harbour. It was like paradise, it was one of the only places I didn't find myself thinking about Chloe... I snapped back to reality when I heard someone saying my name.

" ? Are you listening to me or shall I call your parents and have them teach you instead?" Asked our long faced Chemistry teacher who seemed content just to embarrass me in front of everyone.

"No I'm listening." I replied with my head down trying not to let everyone see me blush.

He turned back to the lesson on the board with a triumphant smirk. The bell rang for dismissal and students were already out the door by the time he could finish writing the homework on the board. Nightmare and I were almost to the exit doors when our phones buzzed. I checked the mass text message we had just received from Becky's number. Feeling confused I read the text aloud.

"You have been invited to the Chloe Stevenson Honor Ball. Doors open 7:00 pm at the residence of Becky Johnson. Dress to impress." I looked at Nightmare who'd been listening quietly not bothering to read his own message.

"Do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Yeah, seeing as we have nothing better to do." I replied trying not not sound overly excited.

"What about the coffin club?" he said reminding me of our earlier plans.

"We go there all the time. It can wait." I said.

Later that night listening to Marilyn Manson on the way to Becky's place Nightmare says what I've been thinking all along as he often does being my best friend.

"Why do you think they invited us? I mean it's not like we've been B.F.F's all this time."

"I don't know Becky probably wants to add it to her list of charitable deeds before she goes back to ignoring us all together."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said dismissively, not wanting to dwell on the subject.

We pulled up to Becky's house and my jaw nearly hit the dashboard. I had never seen anything so elegant, expensive, and utterly unnecessary.

"Christ!" Exclaimed Nightmare, "She might as well live in Disney Land."

The driveway was lined with beautiful lights and black flower petals. A little morbid for Becky's taste but gorgeous nonetheless; no doubt a subtle reminder that this wasn't just a dance party but a ball in honor of Chloe Stevenson. A life size portrait of Chloe stood at the entrance just to the left of the victorian style glass doors. I recognized the dress she was wearing in the photograph. She'd worn it to one of our meetings last year.

A lump formed in my throat thinking of her in that dress, her sun-kissed skin glowing perfectly as we watched the sun set. Chloe and I had run into each other at the cemetery like I'd told Nightmare but that wasn't end of our story. People often wondered why I religiously visited Chloe's grave, little did they know thanks to the events that were about to take place that evening they'd soon have an answer. Even I couldn't have foreseen the awful things that were about to take place.

We entered the house and were immediately taken aback by the utter beauty of the decorations that surrounded the poshly dressed teens. I noticed Becky the moment she saw me, grimacing as if she just remembered she'd invited me. I watched worriedly as she approached us, champagne in hand.

"Hello, can I get you guys anything to drink?" Becky said, a fake smile pasted on her plastic features.

"Why did you invite us here?" Nightmare asked not wasting any time in his interrogation.

"Listen," she began "I just wanted to make up for what Josh did to you over the summer and this is my way of doing it."

She was referring to the Beach Incident, when I'd been walking past their picnic and suddenly found myself face first in the sand. The next day I'd come across a video of the entire thing on YouTube.

"Well I appreciate it and I'll try not to screw up your party." I retorted sarcastically.

"Look, I'm not your enemy I just want us to stop hating each other and move on." Becky said.

I stared blankly at the barbie doll standing in front of me. I couldn't believe the words were actually coming from her. This had to be some sort of trick. However, as the night went on and everyone was going out of their way to be nice to Nightmare and I it became easier to relax. I was chatting away excitedly with some cheerleaders when I realized it was nearly ten o' clock. My parents always insisted I call to check in with them if I was going to stay out later than usual.

I excused myself from the conversation and headed upstairs to the coat room to get my cell phone out of my jacket pocket. Nightmare gave me a questioning look, so I gave him a sign that said I was just going to make a call. I opened the door to the coat room only to find Becky sitting there with my cell phone in hand reading my text messages.

"What are you doing looking through my stuff?!" I yelled yanking the cellphone from her hand. My heart sinks and the room starts to spin as I realize what she was reading.

"So that's what was going on with Chloe." Becky exclaimed absentmindedly. "We thought she was acting wierd but none of us knew why."

I could barely hear her words as my mind tried to catch up with the rest of my body which was now in full panic attack mode. My breathing was coming in quick gasps, my skin felt hot and sweaty, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Becky..." I began, "You don't understand."

"No, just stop right there. Tell me the truth and the complete truth or I swear I'll tell the entire school about this." Becky said holding up a hand to stop me from speaking.

"You have one chance or I'm running downstairs to tell the world about you and Chloe's little ordeal." She said finally pausing to give me a chance to explain.

I sighed, not seeing any other options. I sat down knowing this would be a long story, she followed my lead somehow sensing that we'd be here for a while.

"Chloe and I met at the cemetery and we hit it off instantly." I began, "We started meeting secretly over Thanksgiving Break. It was innocent at first but one day things just changed."

"Changed how?" asked Becky but I could tell from her expression that she'd answered her own question.

"Were you guys involved?"

"Yes." I answered, "I never meant for things to go that way but the first time it happened i just..."

I stopped unable to finish the sentence. By the look on her face I didn't have to.

"So do you know anything about her death?" Becky asked cautiously.

"I had to do it, she wanted to tell people about us and I couldn't let that happen." I replied frantically. "My parents already think I'm strange, they would have disowned me if they found out about us. I loved her but she was going to mess everything up."

Becky was already running towards the door screaming frantically when I grabbed the belt. I had to sprint to catch up to her. I wrapped the belt around her neck and pulled as hard as I could without causing too much more noise. The music was loud enough to drown out her screams but wouldn't be enough to cover up the sound of her body thumping against the floor. Nightmare walked in just then wondering what was keeping me so long.

I froze gaging his reaction and wondering if he would run and tell someone. My suspension was confirmed as Nightmare turned and ran back into the ball room yelling for someone to call 911.

I paused looking at the interviewer with confusion.

"Don't you want to know why I did it?" I asked him suspense growing in the pit of my chest. "Don't you have some questions?"

The interviewer looked at my lawyer with an exasperated expression.

"No, I think that'll be all for today." he said pressing the stop button on the recorder and closing my file. He gathered his briefcase and trench coat and exiting through the only door in the interrogation room

"Detective Jackson?" I said a questioning tone in my voice.

"Yes, ?" He paused already halfway out the door.

"Just remember love can be just as dangerous as it is wonderful." I said, a smile already growing on my lips.

Detective Jackson shook his head and nodded to my lawyer who had already packed her things and begun to follow him out the door.

"You can return to her cell now." I heard my lawyer say.

I stared at the one way glass on the other side of the interrogation room knowing my parents were standing behind it. I smiled and gave them a wink.

The guard came and took me back to my cell in handcuffs. After he locked the cell door I stared out of the little window. I smiled to myself noticing that the girl in the cell across from me looked a lot like Chloe. I hoped that we would be good friends.


End file.
